Let's talk to Kitty Girl
by minakoS
Summary: Mysterion talks to  and thinks about  his friend, Kitty Girl. OC EXPERIMENT.


**Before I get complaints as to why I'm not updating The Melted Heart, let me remind you: I'm doing major arcs in as few chapters as possible. So they'll take a little longer, ok?**

**Here we have an experiment. For once, I'm not doing a Naruto or Sailor Moon fic. I'm doing *drumroll* a South Park fic! But, I don't know if I'll make it an actual thing, so when you're finished, please review.**

**I also wanna laugh at how disappointing 90% of South Park fics are. It's all slash and Mary Sue. 'There's a new girl to South Park from Denver (or Japan or England)by the name of Jerikanii who has all the boys gaga for her. But, she has a terrible past and is a big slut.' Seriously? And for some reason, if the fic takes place in 4th grade, she has DD boobs. I'm not trying to sound like an angry mom(yuck, I never wanna have kids). It's fanfiction, you do whatever, I guess.**

**Listen, my point is to break away from the norm, and incorporate some past experiences (not everything, though, this isn't self insert)**

**I don't own South Park. Matt Stone and Trey Parker do. **

Kenny McCormick sat on the ledge of a building dressed as his alter-ego, the super hero Mysterion. Normally, he'd be worried about falling off, or an electric pole falling on him, or dying in any way. But recently, he had let go of the worries. He'd return anyway without anyone knowing, so it was all good.

Except for 1 thing, and her name was Kitty Girl.

Kitty girl, or Jenny Sanchez, was a girl from his class that had been his friend since 3rd grade.

'_Class, this is Jenny, a spic who moved here from Dallas. Even if I don't take too kindly to Mexicans, I'm sure you will all be on your best behavior," Mr. Garrison grumbled.' _

To Kenny, it didn't matter if she was a Mexican or a girl, she was really nice and always there to help with his problems. Jenny was there when he had the terminal illness, when Ike went back to Canada and when Chef died. Kenny and his friends had been there for her issues as well, like when she found out she was an immigrant and when her half brother visited.

When everyone found out he would still dress up as Mysterion, they all rolled their eyes. "Kenny, c'mon. That was just a little thing we did as kids," Kyle remarked, frowning. Jenny kept her costume as Kitty Girl, not to do any good, but because she thought it was fun to pretend she was a super hero. '_As long as she isn't bothering anyone, it's ok,'_ Kenny thought.

"Hey there, Mysterion!" The girl herself said, walking up behind him. While Kenny disguised his voice, Jenny didn't. She wasn't a real hero, so she saw no need to. "What are you doing on top of the super market?"

"Just thinking, I guess." She sat next to him. "No crime today?"

"This one guy trying to mug a lady."

"How helpful!" She swung her feet. Her shoes hit the wall in a 1-2-1-2 rhythm. "Hey, remember that time I died?" He looked at her. "That was really random. Yeah, what about it?"

"_What the...hey, we're not in the road anymore! Where'd that truck go?" Jenny asked, confused. Kenny explained it._

"_(We died. That truck hit us, now we're in Hell.)"_

"_Hell? I thought all kids go to heaven! I even wear my rosary all day, but that doesn't count?"_

"_No, I think Mormons are the ones who go to heaven. But anyways, its all right because-" He paused. Kenny could just return to life, but what about Jenny? He always returned on account that his mom attended cult meetings, but Jenny?_

"_My dear, you've come to see me!" An annoying voice cried. They turned to see Satan's son, Damien, running towards them. Kenny frowned. "(I forgot he liked you.)" Damien caught up to them and hugged Jenny. "My love, I'm so happy to see you! Have you taken up my offer?" He was referring to his offer on helping him take over Hell if Satan was ever defeated. _

"_O-oh, that? I'm still thinking actually. Do you know a way for me to get out of here?" He looked at her, sad._

"_Get out of here? No, no, you can't. You have to stay here. In fact-" Damien seized Jenny's hand and dragged her away. "What the-hey! Stop, let me leave!" Kenny sighed. "(This is pretty f*cked up right here,)" he said, quoting Stan. _

"Well, I never really thanked you for helping me leave. I wouldn't be here if not for you."

"It was nothing," he said, shrugging. "You're my friend, and I wanted to help. You were about to be Damien's wife!" Kenny said, chuckling. Jenny frowned.

"It's not funny! Imagine, me as the princess of Hell or whatever." Kenny rolled his eyes. Actually, there was something more to it he wouldn't tell her.

Nobody EVER remembered when Kenny died. Even that time when was dead for almost a year, no one acted surprised when he returned. No one except for Jenny. Because she died that one time with him, she knew about his secret. When Kenny came back after his trips to Hell, Jenny wouldn't react since she knew he would come back.

"What about when your om dies? Then how'll you come back?" Jenny asked out of no where. Kenny looked at her.

"Come again?"

"You come back because your mom gives birth to you. Well, what about when she dies or runs out of eggs?" He rubbed his chin. She was an optimist, but known to bring up questions that worried people.

"I don't know, and I don't want to think about it." She shrugged then got up. "It's getting late, I'm leaving. Take care, ok? Oh, and there's a stay bullet headed your way." Kenny whipped his head around before seeing a flash.

"Hey Kenny. Welcome back," Damien greeted.

**So this is only a oneshot. I want to do a fic, but I want to see if it will go well here first. I want to get into Jenny's character more, because I feel like I just spat out little facts about her in here. In addition, some of you might think, "Oh my gosh, is she like Kenny's girlfriend or something?" No, I haven't decided yet.**

**Pictures of Jenny are on my Deviant Art account, Yummixx2. Just search Jenny Sanchez and it should be the first drawing that pops up.  
><strong>

**Reviews are key. Leaves comments and suggestions, please!**


End file.
